


Blue Milk and Other Fine Beverages

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Milk (Star Wars), Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mission Related, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: A Jedi master and his young apprentice order drinks.Anakin strode into an Outer Rim spaceport cantina and flagged the barkeep down with an imperious gesture, intent upon ordering himself a drink. “I’ll have – ”“ – a pint of Coruscanti barleybeer, please,” Obi-Wan interjected smoothly from just behind Anakin’s right shoulder. “My young apprentice here will be having the blue milk.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Blue Milk and Other Fine Beverages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Anakin strode into an Outer Rim spaceport cantina and flagged the barkeep down with an imperious gesture, intent upon ordering himself a drink. “I’ll have – ”

“ – a pint of Coruscanti barleybeer, please,” Obi-Wan interjected smoothly from just behind Anakin’s right shoulder. “My young apprentice here will be having the blue milk.”

“Awww come _on_ , Master, why do you have to be such a stick in the sarlacc pit?” Anakin whined.

“Blue milk is a perfectly fine beverage, Anakin.”

“Yeah, and? So’s barleybeer.”

“Exactly.” Obi-Wan nodded sagely. “Which is why I ordered it – ah, thank you kindly, good sir!”

The Twi’lek working behind the bar placed an overflowing pint of barleybeer in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took a tentative sip, taking care not to get any foam on his upper lip. He’d started growing a beard lately, probably to make himself look older and more distinguished than he actually was. Anakin thought the extra hair looked kind of silly.

“So where’s my milk?” Never mind that he’d been complaining about it only moments earlier. It was like the barkeep had completely forgotten about his order, and that was downright insulting.

“Apologies for the wait. I had to pop into the kitchen first,” the barkeep said as he delivered Anakin a chilled glass of blue milk on a nerf-leather coaster.

“Well? Drink up,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed, rolled his eyes, and knocked back the glass of blue milk in one gulp. The glass gave a satisfying thump as he slammed it back down onto the coaster.

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan said, “and since you won’t be needing that anymore…” He slid the coaster out from under Anakin’s empty glass and placed it under his own. How odd that the barkeep hadn’t given Obi-Wan a coaster to start with –

Oh. _Oh._ Anakin watched Obi-Wan slip a datachip that had been stuck to the underside of the coaster into a hidden pocket on the inner sleeve of his robe. “Was ordering blue milk a secret signal?” he asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan replied in a bland tone of voice. He took another leisurely sip of barleybeer and then pushed the still three-quarters-full pint glass – along with the borrowed coaster – in front of Anakin. “I think I’m done. You can have the rest if you like. But do finish quickly, or I’m afraid we might be late to our next appointment.”

Anakin couldn’t quite suppress the smile he felt forming on his face. “Yes, Master!”


End file.
